Atlas (God of War)
Summary Atlas is one of the many enemies that Kratos encounters on his journeys. He serves as part of the final boss with Persephone in God of War; Chains of Olympus. Atlas is a titan and presumably one of the tallest. The most notable thing about Atlas is that he has four arms instead of two. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Atlas Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least ten thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Titan, Titan of Endurance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Power Granting, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Stronger than Cronos. Shortly after having been released from a thousand-year torture and imprisonment, he quickly and easily defeated Helios and kidnapped him. While having the Power of the Sun added atop his own, he caused severe damage to and threatened to quickly destroy the Pillar of the World, which held up and supported the universe for thousands of years, with its destruction threatening to make all of creation and everything that had ever come before to cease to exist, as well as to cause everything to revert back into Chaos, the primordial void of disorder that preceded the creation of the universe. Upon being halted on his task, he was chained to the top of the destroyed Pillar and forced to lift the cosmos by himself, and he did this for nearly twenty years without tiring out. Should be considerably superior to his uncle, Hyperion, who carried into battle a spear that was stated to possess the strength to hold up the cosmos) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Likely scalable to the Sisters of Fate. Slightly superior to Cronos. Managed to easily defeat, restrain and kidnap Helios even after having been tortured and imprisoned for over 1000 years. Should be more powerful than Kratos in his old age) Lifting Strength: Universal (Easily held up the universe above his shoulders for nearly 20 years) Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Stronger than God of War 2 Kratos halfway through the game and could nearly crush him between his fingers. Is the strongest Titan, resisted Hades' soul rip, which is based off of physical strength, even while being actively paralyzed by Poseidon, and easily overpowered and kidnapped Helios) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Tanked Persephone's Death Explosion, which warped and destroyed the top floor of the damaged Pillar of the World, without being harmed or scratched in the slightest. Was able to resist being struck by Poseidon's lightning, even when off-guard) Stamina: Virtually tireless (Fought in the Titanomachy, which lasted several hundreds of years, withstood thousands of years and torture as well as held up the universe for nearly two decades without showing any signs of being even the slightest bit exhausted or tired, even after one of his arms was unchained) Range: Hundreds of meters due to sheer size, kilometers with rock throws and earthquakes. Standard Equipment: Atlas' Hammer Intelligence: Likely High (Was the military leader of the Titans during the centuries-long Titan War and was able to successfully carry out Persephone's plan to take down Olympus and they both nearly succeeded) Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus, His size makes him somewhat cumbersome. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atlas' Quake (Earthquake):' By smashing the ground with his fists, Atlas can cause massive earthquakes. * Atlas' Hammer: A hammer carried into battle by Atlas on the first stages of the Titanomachy, which could create massive earthquaks and manipulate the earth with its hits, and which was purported by the legends to possess the weight of the world. Note: For those who want to know why our God of War profiles are rated the way they are, check this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2